


Injustice

by Garance



Series: Injusticeshot [3]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Les pires jours de Clark.





	Injustice

Injustice

  
Clark regarda son groupe d'amis, une brune foncée, un brun foncé, deux blonds, un brun clair, et un aux cheveux noirs crépus. Il sourit. C'était vraiment ses meilleurs amis. Ils lui avaient organisé une fête d'anniversaire grandiose. Il était heureux de sa petite vie de journaliste, il était marié à une autre journaliste et ils attendaient un enfant.

  
Un jour, Clark regarda son ombre et se demanda quelle était sa place dans le monde, s'il était gentil dans ce monde. Il détourna le regard et rentra à son appartement.

  
Quelques jours plus tard, Clark vivait les plus mauvais jours de sa vie. Sa femme et son enfant non-né étaient morts, un psychopathe les avait tués pour s'amuser. Seule la brune foncée était restée à ses côtés, alors que le brun foncé se méfiait de lui maintenant.

  
Après avoir pleuré toutes ses larmes, il sortit toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il pouvait trouver des placards et bu jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Quand il en eu assez, il envoya une bouteille contre un mur et regarda le verre se briser. Il ramassa un morceau et s'érafla la main, se coupa la paume et laissa le sang couler sur tout son bras.

  
Clark s'accroupit et observa son ombre. Le reflet du minable qui n'arrivait pas à protéger sa femme et son enfant. Il frappa le sol, avant de poser ses deux mains sur son ombre. Il se sentit disparaître. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer malgré l'hémorragie et l'ivresse.

  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, tout était noir autour de lui. En se concentrant, il pouvait voir les meubles de son appartement, mais c'était comme s'il était sous le sol. Il était dans son ombre.

  
Il décida d'utiliser la même technique qu'il avait utilisé pour descendre, il posa ses mains sur le sol, cela étant le plafond et il pu retourner dans le monde réel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était peut-être l'alcool dans ses veines.

  
Clark trembla, il se releva et enleva ses lunettes. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus mais noirs. Il n'était plus triste mais énervé. Hargneux. Il ne voulait plus être gentil ou généreux, il voulait frapper ou tuer ceux qui s'opposeraient à lui.

  
Il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

  
Il était l'ombre de lui-même.

  
Fin


End file.
